It is also known to provide components with a tin/zinc coating, the tin and zinc being in powder form and being applied mechanically to the component. A component of this type is a self-punching semitubular rivet which is used as a connecting element for forming a body structure. The risk also arises that, at the high temperatures which occur during the drying of a water-soluble paint, the tin/zinc coating will experience a change which can lead to a change in the strength of the joint. In particular when such components are used for body structures in the region critical for safety, a change to the strength of the joint is unacceptable.
On the basis of the foregoing, the object of the present invention is to provide a component with at least one coating which contains at least tin and zinc, in which the coating remains stable even at elevated temperatures, in particular at a temperature of about 300.degree. C.
According to the invention, this object is achieved with a component coated with a layer of tin and zinc mixed crystals, in which the tin is from about 50 to about 90% by weight of the mixed crystals layer.